Events
Recent Updates 9/24/19: *September 2019 Godspeed and Ghost Challenge Event Start. *Limited Super Gacha Return (URs Gengen & Bai Red) 9/22/19: * LR Rom! Real Wild and Legendary Working Man is newly available for level limit removal. * New Super Legend gacha featuring LR Rom! Real Wild and Legendary Working Man. * Limited ShingancrimsonZ Super Step Gacha start. 9/21/19: *Boys LIVE 3 Limited gacha start. (Limited URs Crow, Yaiba, Rom, Aion, Shuu☆Zo, Kai, Riku) *All-In Limited Super Gacha start (Limited URs Argon, Selen, Retoree, Moa) *Limited URs added to the Kami Gacha with an increased rate for them to appear! 9/13/19: * The Great Golden Gorgeous Circus ~For the Sake of His Smile...~ Bingo Event start. * Limited Super Gacha start (Limited URs Argon, Selen) * Boys LIVE 2 Limited gacha start. (Limited URs Gengen, Yaiba, Crow, Shuu☆Zo, Titan, Ryuryu, Kintaurus) 9/10/19: *Room items max expansion limit and bromide storage max expansion limit increased! Room item melodisian expansions can now go up to 1,700 spaces. Bromide storage melodisian expansions can now go up to 700 spaces! Current Events September 2019 Godspeed and Ghost Challenge Event No information yet. Please check back later! September Decoration Workshop The new decoration workshop for September has arrived! Turn in your factory materials from Tour songs for seasonal decorations for your room! Visit the Arisugawa Factory in game to see available decorations. Current Gachas Super Gacha - Very☆Fluffy Star • Shuu☆Zo, Very☆Fluffy Boy • Kai, Very☆Fluffy Boy • Riku, Crimson Fallen Angel of Corruption Ragnarøk • Crow, Crimson Fallen Angel of Corruption Ragnarøk • Yaiba, Crimson Fallen Angel of Corruption Ragnarøk • Aion, Crimson Fallen Angel of Corruption Ragnarøk • Rom "What are little boys made of? Frogs and snails and puppy-dogs' tails. That's what little boys are made of." Returning cards originally given out during LIVE events are available from this limited-edition Super Gacha! The first x1 scout performed will be discounted to only 2 melodisians! The Super Gacha will be available until 9/25 14:59 (JST) What time is that for me? Limited Super Gacha - The Great GG Clown • Selen, The Great GG Clown • Argon, A Great GG Circus • Retoree, A Great GG Circus Pyuru☆Moa Limited UR Bromides have been released! All four of the limited UR bromides provide bonus points in the current event, The Great Golden Gorgeous Circus ~For the Sake of His Smile...~. The first x10 scout performed will be discounted to only 25 melodisians! The Super Gacha will be available until 9/24 14:59 (JST) What time is that for me? Limited Super Gacha - Limited UR Gengen & Limited UR Bai Red Limited UR bromides have been re-released! The first x1 scout performed will be discounted to only 2 melodisians! Login Bonuses Login bonuses reset at 0:00 JST each day. What time is that for me? Monthly login bonuses are available every month, and rarely change. Event login bonuses have varying dates and times, usually matching the corresponding event times. Monthly Login Bonuses * Day 1 - Arisugawa Angel (Red) x5 * Day 2 - Arisugawa Angel (Blue) x5 * Day 3 - Sound Dollars x100,000 * Day 4 - Melodisian x1 * Day 5 - Standard Ticket x1 * Day 6 - Arisugawa Angel (Green) x5 * Day 7 - Arisugawa Angel (Yellow) x5 * Day 8 - Music Score of Evolution x1 * Day 9 - Melodisian x3 * Day 10 - SSR Standard Ticket x1 * Day 11 - Arisugawa Angel (Purple) x5 * Day 12 - Kami Points x50 * Day 13 - Music Score of Evolution x1 * Day 14 - Melodisian x5 * Day 15 - UR Standard Ticket x1 * Day 16 - With me IYAHOI☆W Peace♪ UR Bromide x1 * Day 17 - Tour Jyanbi Ticket x500 * Day 18 - Medium Music Score of Evolution x1 * Day 19 - Melodisian x7 * Day 20 - Birthday Ticket x1 * Day 21 - Almas x1 * Day 22 - Puchi God Arisugawan x1 * Day 23 - Big Music Score of Evolution x1 * Day 24 - Melodisian x9 * Day 25 - Friend Point x39 * Day 26 - Melodisian x1 * Day 27 - Melodisian x1 * Day 28 - Melodisian x1 * Day 29 - Melodisian x1 * Day 30 - Melodisian x1 Current Even Login Bonuses Nothing here! Check back later♪ News Page The news page is a pop up box that can be accessed from the Home page . Information for current events and gachas can be found by tapping on the event or the Gacha's banner inside the news box. The news will also include re-occuring information such as weekly maintenance, and all players will receive a small notification on the news icon when a new notice has been added. Events located in the Events page can be reached through their respective banners by tapping the blue [Move to Page(ページに移動)] 'button located at the bottom of the banner's page. Previous Events 'The Great Golden Gorgeous Circus ~For the Sake of His Smile...~ A brand-new bingo-style event has been released! Event features include bingo, point rankings, high score rankings and cumulative rewards! You can get the limited UR bromides The Ringmaster of Light • Hideniro & Ribbon Acrobat of Secrets • Shabobon from this event! Please see the event page for more details. Show By Rock!! 3969 in Otodama! Complete ☆8 songs under the 3969 in Otodama! Event banner with a Full Combo or Master to earn a melodisian for each! Check the event page in game to see available songs. September Purupuru Memories Event The September 2019 Purupuru memories event has started! Head to the event page to collect "Memory-chan" and turn them in for rewards! Please see the event page for more details. New Criticrista Song Release, "Rhythm Friends" A new song has been released! "Rhythm Friends" and other previously released Criticrista songs can be played at ☆2, ☆4, ☆6 and ☆8 levels under the Events page! Completing the newly released song at ☆8 with a full combo or a master combo will grant the player 1 Melodisian. Event page for these songs will be available until 9/7 at 14:59 JST What time is that for me? Omatsuri6 YOU FES!! ~Your Legend~ Event Two new limited-edition UR bromides are available from this event! OMATSURI6! Demon Bat and Boko OMATSURI6! Maro can be obtained through event rewards. "Rock Anniversary" Thank You! Otodama Collection Event Collect Otodama from playing songs in Tour! Otodoma can be traded in for prizes at the Arisugawa Factory. Category:Gameplay Category:Bromides Category:Bands Category:Events Category:Interface